Kwamis Human Life
by MoonWolf.04
Summary: Basicaly a Human Kwami High School AU. Follow the kwamis to their daily high schooler and hero life!
1. Chp 1 First day at school

**I think the idea to make an AU where the Kwamis are humans was pretty cool huh?**

 **I hope that for you that are following or have read my other story where I announched about this one publishing soon didn't have to wait and like my story!**

 **Well,** **let's begin!**

Beep beep

"Hmm..."

Beep beep

"Mhm..."

Beep beep

"Hmm...? Oh! It's time to get up!"

I quickly got out of my warm bed and got into the bathroom. Just some muinites later I was ready.

Today was a special day!

Why you ask?

Of course I'll tell you! It's the first day of a new school year! I know some of you guys aren't eager at all (probably the most of you) but I have my reasons!

First of all I am happy to see my friends after three months. We couldn't meet because of my mom working abroard this year. I know that we still talked and cantacted each other in various ways but still, I miss them!

Second reason, is that I get to meet the new students in our class or even in the school. I just love meeting new people!

And that's it!

Oh wait! I almost forgot!

I haven't introduced myself yet! How rude!

My name is Tiana Bigheart! I am fifthteen and I go to the Kwami Collegue.

As for my looks? I think my height is avarage (1.61) I have blue eyes and dark red hair always styled in two pigtails.

There us not much I can say about myself either. I am a normal teen with dear friends and a lovely family. I just love all of 'em!

So with that being said... Back to present!

So, I got downstairs. Breakfast was ready. Mom and dad where there, mom drinking tea and dad reading the news paper.

"Morning mommy, daddy."

"Morning sweetie." They said in union.

I sat down at my usual spot, between them, and started eating. Soon I finished my meal and after giving a goodbye huf to both if them I started walking to school.

School wasn't far from our home. It took only five muinites to get there. That was an advantance for me since I usually am late for school. I know I am not a morning person.

When I arrived at the school's gates there was standing, as always, Tracy Renard my bestie.

We knew each other since kindergarden. We often played with each other and after some time became besties! I was so happy!

Tracy is a very beatiful girl anlike me. Her brown hair, long and wavy. Her eyes are purple (a quite anusual colour) she is tall ( 1.68 ) and has an athletic body.

I really hope I can be as beautiful as her but she says that everybody is unique and that the beauty of your personality (and I have lots of that beauty according to her) is all that maters. I believe her but sometimes I still have my doubts.

I realised that I've staring at her when she looked up from her phone and giggled. She came over to me and started talking. But when she is excited she is talking fast. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Tracy, breathe."

She stopped immeadiatly, thank god, and took a breath.

"Now, why are you so excited about?" I asked her.

"Gosh Tiana you won't believe this! I actually got Ladybug and I mean the Ladybug to pose for my blog! Isn't this absolutly awesome!"

I nodded and hid a smirk. You see Ladybug is the number one hero of Paris. She appeared during summer holidays saving the civilians from a villian. Nobody knows from where she came from where she got her powers or what shes is gaining from saving Paris daily.

But I know.

Because I am her.

We are the same person!

But I can't allow anyone to know about this.

Not even Tracy.

It is for their own safety.

I looked at her phone while she was scrolling like crazy until she found the video. Then she pressed "Play".

 _"Ladyb_ _ug!"_ Tracy said in the video whike trying to catch up with me _"Can I have some minites with you?"_

The camera was now showing me. I was ready to "bug out" but instead I smiled and responded _"Is 5 minites enough?"_

 _"Of course!"_ Tracy said and started with her questions. I asked most of them trying to contain the amount of my personal info to minimum.

But Tracy seemed to be satisefied with the little information and had arleady uploaded on her blog the one and unique "Ladyblog".

She has many followers already including most of our class and the account I made for myself as Ladybug. I had to go threw many questions before they accepted me as the real one.

Finally after some time the bell rang and it was time to head to our classes and take our schedules for the week.

Now in the classroom me and Tracy sat to the second desk of not close neither far from the teacher.

When all of our classmates took their seats our teacher walked in with a kid following her. A new classmate. I love meeting new people! They say that the fitst imression is that matters when meeting someone so I showed him one of my biggest smiles, and it helped a lot that I was in a good mood too, but he didn't seem to notice me or anyone else because he was looking at his shoes the whole time. I just thought he was shy and let it slide.

The kid's name is Nickolas Noir. Een almost glowing eyes, black messy hair and he seemed to be at least 5 centimeters taller than Tracy. Our teacher ordered him to go and sit to the desk in font of us.

The other guy next to his seat was William Jade another friend of mine and Tracy's. The two of them seemed to tell each other their names and I heard William inviting him for lunch.

I was about to join them as well but before I even opened my mouth our teacher silenced us so we could begin with the lesson.

"Don't worry!" Tracy whispered to me "I'll ask them if we can join as well." Oh Tracy you don't know how amazing you are!

 **Well now I am finally finished. This is the biggest story (chapter) until now (1.150 words).**

 **So I think it should be fun if I gave you one fan fact about me my likes dislikes and daily life. So? What do ya say? You can also ask different things in the reviews and I'll anser them in the end of each chapter.**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	2. So

**So...** **It's decided!** **I quit this account.** **I will never ever upload anything again!** **But I decided that I would make a new account!** **If you want to see who I am and read my stories on the other account just review. I then will review "It's me" on the reviews.** **Sorry I couldn't continue my stories!**


End file.
